


Winter Smoke

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Cold Weather, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Short One Shot, Smoking, again only kind of, huh, idk how old they are, kind of??, kinda?? it was intended to be romantic but it could be platonic if you wanted, whos going thru ao3 like "I WANT COLD WEATHER IN MY FIC", whys that a tag???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sun and Gladion sit together. It's cold out and the silence is nice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written anything in 164739 years yeehaw  
> also i know it shouldnt be cold in alola but fuck you this is my fic i'll do what i want

“Hey”

Sun said, dropping his backpack to the hardwood floor. He sits down next to the quiet blonde whose smoking; he let out a smoke stained sigh from his lungs before replying “hey.” Gladion doesn’t look happy to see him – he never does.

Sun averts his gaze to the football field surrounding them, its empty out here, probably because of the cold weather. The grass was lightly dusted with ice. It was nice out, Sun thought, it reminded him of Kanto.

A small silence sat in the air before Gladion spoke up “you want one?” Sun glanced over to him with confusion – he was holding a box of cigarettes out for him, Sun smiled but declined like he always does. He doesn’t smoke.

Gladion nods, stuffing the box back into the pocket of his ripped jeans, Sun had told him to buy new ones many times before but Gladion never listened. Sun wasn’t too bothered by this though, he thought they suited him.

The silence continued where it left off, neither party minded though. There was a reason they were here after all, just to have a few minutes away from everything.

“You’re quieter than usual”

Sun blinked, was he? He hadn’t realized. “Sorry.”

Gladion frowned “don’t apologize.”

Sun bit back the urge to apologize again; he didn’t want to annoy Gladion.

Gladion assumes Sun doesn’t want to talk about it, he’s wrong, but we can’t be right all of the time.

Sun sighs and looks at Gladion, he’s pretty. His hair’s a wispy shade of sunshine; it compliments the lush glimmer in his eyes. His pale skin is slightly pink in the cold, mostly at his cheeks, the tip of his nose, his lips. Another puff of smoke comes from his mouth, Sun watched like it’s the loveliest thing he’s ever seen.

Gladion knows he’s staring, surprisingly he doesn’t mind, there’s something nice about Suns gaze. It’s soft and innocent, admiring him the same way one would a painting.

“Gladion?”

“Yeah?”

“Do…” there’s a slight hesitation in his voice, “do you ever feel like… I don’t know, like…” Sun’s mumbling now. He’s bad with words.

Gladion gives him what he hopes is an encouraging look, Sun gnaws at his bottom lip.

“You like me, right?”

Gladion blinks, “I do.”

The other boy swallows, “okay.”

Gladion waits for him to figure out what he wants to say. A few minutes of silence pass; a light breeze blows by them, ruffling their hair. Is it getting colder? Gladion thinks to himself.

“Thank you.”

He jumps slightly at Suns voice. There’s a small amount of blood on Suns cracked lips, Gladion wishes he’d stop biting them.

The blonde nods, “I like you a lot, Sun. I promise.”

Sun smiles weakly, “that’s good to hear….”

A few more moments of silence pass by. It’s nice. It’s grounding.

The airs noticeably colder now, both of them can feel their fingertips numb slightly, neither mind.

Sun cringes when Gladion puts his cigarette out on his arm, he would scold him for that but with the cuts littering his own body he’d rather not feel like a hypocrite.

Gladion stands, “I’m ready to go.”

Sun knows that’s an invite to go with him rather than a goodbye.

“Yeah, I think I am too,” he says as he reaches for his backpack. He stands and Gladion holds a hand out to him, Sun smiles brightly and gladly takes it.

The air was getting icier now, neither of them minded.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this wasnt too bad since i havent touched this account in forever dfjnskfb - kudos + comments are always appreciated !
> 
> tysm for reading, i hope you have a lovely day/night !!!!!!!!!


End file.
